


Not So Sure

by ThatCircusBoy



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: 3 and 4 are more focused on plot, Chapter 1 and 2 have some but not as much, Chapter 5 is mush, Chapter 6 is plot, F/F, I'll edit tags as i go, M/M, Other, for those of you who want plot and those of you who want the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCircusBoy/pseuds/ThatCircusBoy
Summary: "Life is to be lived, not controlled; and humanity is won by continuing to play in face of certain defeat.” - Ralph Ellison♣Follow the fanon adventures of The Baudelaires and Quagmires as they go on quests, figure out emotions, and deal with a crabby old murderer named Olaf.♣Until further notice their ages will be:Violet 17Duncan, Isadora, and Quigley 16Klaus 15Sunny 4Alright, now that we have a better hold on this fic, let's get this roller coaster started





	1. Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> To Iris,  
> Thank you, my dear, for taking the time out of your busy days to edit my work and read over it. You truly are wonderful. ( @iris_patton on Instagram if anyone wants to check out this magnificent lady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To touch is to experience, but to feel is to love - Loren Klein

Klaus was a simple man. Despite the ups and downs and chutes and ladders he and his sisters had had to go through, he had a simple life –life on the run, surviving to the next day– yet simple nonetheless. When they arrived at Prufrock Preparatory School, none of the Baudelaires felt even a tinge of safety. Count Olaf had always been able to find them, and what made this place any different? The words that Mr. Poe had offered as an attempt at comfort were meaningless, and even worrying to a degree. It was always a matter of time before things took an unfortunate turn for their little family.

Now of course, going by the luck of the Baudelaires, their time at Prufrock Prep did not start out well at all –lucky for their hearts, they had not let their hopes get too high or at least, Klaus hadn't. He had always been a little more realistic than Violet. However, at some point, no matter if you defined your views as pessimistic, realistic, or optimistic, things did start to look towards the light for the Baudelaire siblings.

The Quagmires, a set of triplets, although one was thought to have died in a terrible fire. Seemingly a coincidence, but if these children had learned anything over the years, it was that coincidences were often not what they seemed. Klaus was particularly elated to see another boy. He loved his sisters dearly and all the women who had helped them along the way were amazing women. But, there comes a point in time when boys need to be around other boys. Although, that of course does not pertain to only the male gender, but to anyone of any gender, of any color, of any religion, of any rank, people want to be with people that they can relate to. It is a fact, and even mentioned in psychology books nowadays. For Klaus to say that it was a relief to meet someone who did not outright want to harm them was an understatement. And at first, Klaus and Violet were cautious, although they kept it to themselves. But it very soon came to pass that the Quagmires would prove themselves to be allies.

As the days moved on, the four teenagers became closer, bonding over past events, current events, puzzles and clues, and then of course the piles and piles of homework that had been assigned to the Baudelaires. Violet had Isadora in a constant state of entrancement, the younger girl mesmerized with the way Violet was able to solve problems with ease if she put her mind to it. And Klaus was completely in awe of Duncan's way of putting words. As an avid reader, he had a strong passion for wonderful writing. Duncan simply had a way of writing that kept the reader zeroed in on the words, following along and reading every single word. Now, Klaus was one of the few people to actually read Duncan's writing, but he was certain that others would admire it just as much.

Ever so slowly, the days moved on. Dreary education and repetition of prior known information was drilled into the heads of all the children. This was particularly annoying to Klaus, who had a very impressive memory and a shorter temper as compared to his sister, although even she was losing her drive. Klaus was the type of person who did not need to be told things twice. Once he knew what to do and how to do it, he wouldn't need to be shown again. Ah, the blessings of a photographic memory. But because of his precise memory, and the added repetition of the teachers, it itched at his mind until he finally had enough of it. After the latest class, Klaus barely left any of the others any time to speak to him, and made his way to his dorm room, leaving the other three behind him. Violet exchanged a look with Isadora before they both turned to Duncan, who shrugged and returned his gaze to the retreating figure of Klaus Baudelaire.

"Does anyone have any idea what he is up to?" Isadora asked, although it was obviously unanimous that they did not have an answer. The first assumption was not that something was wrong, but that perhaps Klaus had an idea that had been sitting on his mind and he finally worked out enough bugs to go and make an attempt. The only way to find out what was going on in the young genius's head was to ask him.

*  *  *

Klaus gently closed the door behind himself, going to sit at a provided desk, as rickety as it was. He let out a sigh, mumbling to himself, "Stupid school. Stupid teachers. Can't teach a simple lesson." After griping to himself, Klaus leaned back in the ancient chair, trying to get himself to take deep breaths and focus on anything else. As he was just beginning to calm down, a gentle knock sounded through the room.

"Klaus? It's Duncan, do you mind if I come in?" Ah, Duncan -gentle, caring Duncan.

Klaus let the chair set back down on the floor correctly, moving to sit backwards in it, and resting his forearms on the back. “You're always welcome." Klaus replied, resting his chin on his arms, watching Duncan with his calculating gaze as the shorter boy walked over to the bed and made himself comfortable. There was a quiet pause, Duncan clearly thinking, Klaus patiently waiting.

"We are friends, right?" Duncan started, earning a nod as short, affirmative response. Duncan nodded and leaned his head back enough to stare at the bare ceiling. "I feel like we have become close enough to talk things out, right? I mean, we have known each other for only a few months, yet I feel we have made extraordinary progress.”

"Of course," Klaus had noticed the quickly growing friendship between them both. To be rather honest, Klaus had always been so dedicated to reading and delving into information and stories, that he hadn't paid much attention to anyone outside of his family. So for him to start this friendship with Duncan was something new entirely, but he was up to the challenge. Although friendship had yet to prove itself very difficult, Klaus thought he and Duncan worked marvelously together. "Where exactly are you going with this? Do you need to talk about something? You know I am here for you all the way, and always ready to support you." Klaus stated this as if he had not moments ago nearly ran away from his friends to hide in his room. Duncan turned his head lazily, giving Klaus a look that couldn’t be described in words.

"Klaus, you are not yourself today. We all noticed it, I doubt even Sunny is clueless to your behavior." A brief pause. "Do you want to talk?"

Klaus watched Duncan, processing all of it, analyzing the situation. It was nearly impossible that Duncan was in any way trying to trick him, or make a fool out of him. Duncan was too kind to even consider such a thought. As Klaus examined the older boy, it was not difficult to notice his graceful beauty. It was not a beauty as a girl’s, not like Isadora. No, his features were not soft and round, they were kind. His eyes were a rare green, spreading the warmth of green grass on a summer's day. He was growing up, that much was not hard to tell. His once soft and shy aura had started to fade away into something more to the core.

The youngest let out a short sigh, wishing away such absurd thoughts as those. He sounded like a teenage girl fawning over her Prince Charming. Of course, the prolonged silence had perked Duncan's interest, provoking him to fully sit up and look at Klaus. Eventually, the silence got to Klaus. He couldn't stand another minute of being given such an opportunity to take in Duncan and his appearance, although he would never admit that he thoroughly enjoyed being able to read Duncan with such ease. Klaus rolled his head to the side as he began,

"I just, don't appreciate any of this." Duncan furrowed his brows together, Klaus's answer sounding a bit odd to him. Klaus was one of the most grateful people he knew, able to appreciate nearly everything that was given to him, even a crappy education.

"Do elaborate." At this, Klaus frowned slightly, considering how much exactly to spill to his friend.

"I can't bring myself to care for the constant repetition of the exact same lessons. Every teacher seems to be going over the first semester every time, not moving onward through the course. It gets on my nerves, irritates the life out of me. And then of course, because I start the day irritated, it only increases throughout the day." Klaus pursed his lips, daring a glance towards Duncan, but quickly averting his gaze as they made eye contact. For a moment, he was expecting to be reprimanded for ignoring the small good things left in life, and that a schooling system was not such a big deal to be upset over. But instead, Duncan just grinned and shook his head.

"That's all? Klaus, why didn't you talk to anyone?" All Duncan received in response was a shrug. "Alright, well to me it sounds like you need to blow off some steam, relax, anything except study." The older boy paused, thinking over what he could do to help his friend. "How about we start with a trip to the library, maybe we can find a book that better fits your tastes. Who knows, maybe we can get lucky enough to find a Herman Melville book!" Of course, this sparked Klaus's interests, and he stood up to follow his friend out the bedroom door.

"I doubt such a glorious writer could ever grace a school like this." So he was still a little salty, but that could soon be fixed. Duncan put on a bit of a mischievous look, throwing an arm around Klaus's shoulders and walking with him down the hall.

"We won't know unless we look."

After an afternoon of searching, both boys went away with an arm load of treasure, or books in other words. And together they ended up spending the evening reading silently with minimal chatter about everything and nothing, joined by Isadora and Violet not long after.

                                                                                                                                                           
Now it was times like these, bonding moments, similar interests, and just the fact that all five of them were able to find peace in each other, that firmly built up the relationship between Klaus and Duncan. The boys had noticed as their relationship grew, and so did Violet and Isadora's, which both boys were immensely happy about. Only the boys knew how much their sisters needed some other form of happiness, considering what all they had been through. Having brothers was great and all, but a romantic love was something completely different from a familial love, and thus had completely different impacts.

As Violet became more and more open about their relationship, Klaus became more accepting of his own feelings. He had been battling for some time, whether they were logical at all, if he should delve further into them, and whether or not he should talk to Duncan about them. However, seeing Violet and Isadora come together to create something so beautiful, despite it going against logic, encouraged him as well. Klaus realized that his feelings don't need to make sense. It doesn't have to follow a certain set of rules, or go a certain way; it was okay for him to be a little messy and impulsive. This meant that Klaus could now allow himself to enjoy the small shock he got when he and Duncan bumped into each other as they walked down the hallways. He could let his heart rate go up when he saw Duncan doing something as trivial as reading. He could even allow himself to observe Duncan more, or feel oddly charged when Duncan excitedly came over to him to point out small details in a piece of writing.

It was all a great relief to Klaus. He had been bottling up many of his emotions and thoughts when directed towards the other boy, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

And it was all thanks to Violet and Isadora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by IrisPatton


	2. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires." - William Shakespeare
> 
> OR
> 
> Klaus that's gay

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

 

 

Klaus sees Violet and Isadora sneaking off all the time. They constantly make subtle gestures towards each that, for the most part, could be seen as platonic, at least if you were unaware that they were as gay as it gets. Only a week ago, or something like that, did Violet and Isadora come to them and share that they were officially a couple. Klaus was happy for them! He really and truly, from the bottom of his heart, was happy for them.

But he was a tad jealous too. He envied the way that they would slip out in the middle of the night to go frolic in the fields, or whatever young ladies in love do at night. He didn't know, he wasn't a lady in love. No, sadly, he was a boy in love. And he was not even sure if he could call it love, he was unfamiliar with what romantic love felt like. He had read about it a fair amount, it is almost always included somehow in books. Which, to be fair, he couldn't complain too much for it was a part of every day life. Yet, despite how much he saw it around him and in his books, Klaus was still thoroughly stumped by the emotion. He even went as far as to look up the dictionary definition which said 'an intense feeling of deep affection', which sounded fairly generic to Klaus. But when he looked further to the verb tense (he had before looked at the noun) he read that it meant to 'feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone'.

This did not help clear things up for Klaus. And at some point, after as much research as his patience allowed, Klaus decided to go to his sister for help. Not only was she well educated, but she had more experience in life, and was in love herself.

It was later in the day, their classes still going, when Klaus leaned to his sister, "What is it like to be in love?" Violet looked over at her younger brother, staring at him for a moment before answering.   
"Can it wait until after class, Klaus?" To which he nodded and readjusted himself in his own seat and waited out the class.

Not letting her brother down, Violet walked in step with Klaus before reminding him of his voiced curiosity from earlier. "Ah, that." The boy nodded, gathering his courage once again, for it is not easy to talk about these things. "How do you know you are in love? What does it feel like?" In response, Violet let out a hum, tilting her head to the side slightly as she thought of how to sum the emotion into words.

"I am willing to go to the ends of the earth for her. Her smile drives me on every time I see it. I want to make her as happy as possible, regardless of the cost." The eldest Baudelaire paused, once again gathering her words. "Even her touches are...addicting. I could listen to her talk all day. Klaus, there are so many aspects of love. And even more parts to it. It is not something that just one person can describe. But, I know I love her not just because of the way she makes me feel, or the lengths I am willing to go for her, but also because I followed my instinct. Mom and Dad brought us up to be thinkers and tinkers, we come at things in a analytical way. Love is not something you can do that with. You have to let go and just act." Klaus nodded along, grasping every word. After a short silence, he thanked his sister and left her side, presumably to go to his next class, though who knew.

Right after classes, Klaus went to his room, grabbed a notebook and pencil, and left for any kind of open ground. He went for the courtyard, finding himself a spot under the bleachers. There, he opened his notebook, unsure of what he was going to write in it. Honestly, he didn't have a plan for it, only bringing it along in case he decided to jot something down.

Now, going outside alone and hiding under rusty old bleachers was not exactly an ideal way to spend one's afternoon. It was really quite odd indeed. But, only if one was not swarmed by thoughts, and only if one was not in need of clearing up those thoughts. Klaus however, was very much in need of clearing up the storm that was going on inside his mind. Lately, Klaus has been having more than abnormal thoughts, or at least abnormal for him. Not abnormal in the sense that it was not a regular thing in general, but in the sense that it was not regular for this one specific person. But you already knew what that meant, didn't you?

Let's be honest, narrator to reader; what is to be considered normal for a teenage boy's mind? For Klaus, it has been about books and problems and problem solving and bettering his surroundings, not things like taking Duncan out under the stars one night and just staring up into the endless universe. It was not in the regular routine for Klaus to imagine soft moments of sitting together reading, but instead of giving each other space, invading it, holding hands. And even thoughts of being allowed to touch Duncan's hair and lace his fingers through it. It always looked so silky and tame. What would it look like if Klaus were to rough it up with his hand? What would it be like to have Duncan know that he was not alone? And that Klaus was there, intensely listening to every word he spoke and wrote, Klaus was there to support him in everything he did.

Klaus looked out to the sky, admiring the way it had changed from a quiet gray to a darker one, a tinge of pink kissing the edges of the clouds. It wasn't very fair that nearly anything and everything reminded him of this boy, that a few months ago Klaus did not even know existed. Yet in such a short time, nearly half a year by now but regardless, this boy was unimportant before they attended Prufrock Prep. And despite all the irrelevancy of this boy, he had an oddly strong impact on Klaus. It was almost scary, the whole ordeal, that is. Duncan had become so strongly treasured by Klaus within half a year, but the young boy couldn't help but wonder how much he himself meant to Duncan. Klaus would have great trouble dealing with the loss of Duncan, in any way. Whether it be loss of interest or physical loss, doesn't matter, Klaus would most assuredly grieve. It makes a person wonder, if they are going to put so much effort into a single person, how much does it even matter?

For nearly two hours, Klaus was outside, under the bleachers, following similar trains of thought. He delved deeply into both lighthearted, and emotionally deep topics, but we will leave him what is left of his privacy.

Violet does have marvelous timing, as usual. She came to retrieve her brother for supper, reminding him to wash his filthy hands. And as they were heading to dinner, she prod her brother with curious questions, "Did you have a nice afternoon of solitude?" Klaus chuckled at his sister's wording, noticing Violet was smiling as well, she knew he would laugh at that.

"It was nice, enjoyable. I think I should leave myself alone to my thoughts more often." This perked his sister's interest.

"Really? Why is that?"

"It just felt refreshing." Ever since their parents died, their lives had been chaotic and a ginormous jumbled mess. Until now, the Baudelaires had rarely had a time to fully rest and collect themselves.

"Well," Violet started, "I am happy that you enjoyed yourself. Now, let's go find the Quagmires." And to this, Klaus had no objections. 

 


	3. But If You Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory is the diary that we all carry about with us - Oscar Wilde

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before_

 

Something that can easily be appreciated is how well the Quagmires and the Baudelaires got along. There was no difference or segregation between them. At least not a noticeable amount. Klaus and Duncan did hang out together more often than they hung out with the girls, and the ladies did likewise. Not out of spite or any such negative thing, but that was how it naturally came to be. And the children had nothing to worry about when it came to the sibling side of things. Sunny was still well taken care of and included in all activities, Isadora and Duncan both aided the Baudelaires in taking care of Sunny.

This kind of bond is not commonly seen, and it is common particularly to the teenage years, where hormones and invasive thoughts tend to have a firm hold on the mind.

To further cement this, Klaus and Isadora can be found together, talking about nonsense. And in this particular moment, the duo were in the school library. Obviously they were looking for elephants, they had heard this was the place to go to find magnificent creatures.

No, ignoring the sarcasm, the two were simply browsing through the shelves, needing something to help calm themselves down. Being around books can do that for some people. Isadora was the one to find a kind of book that is not normally found in any kind of library or bookstore. In fact, the pages were very, very, blank. Isadora frowned, her forehead creasing as her facial expression turned to one of confusion.

"Klaus." She called, a short demand for his presence. "Look at this strange book, it hasn't got anything written in it." She handed the book to him, and he fanned through the pages, searching for anything kind of writing.

"Well, um, that really is odd. Maybe it has a special ink or something, keep it and we can check it out later?" Klaus suggested, earning a nod and a shrug from Isadora. Aside from having no visible words on the pages, it seemed like an ordinary book. It had some worn binding, and the pages were bent at the tips and rough on the sides, obvious signs of aging and use.

They thought nothing much of it, adding the book to the small pile that they had started. By the time they decided to call it a day, Klaus had a stack nearly as tall as himself, and Isadora had a much smaller stack of only four books. Ever since he was small, Klaus had a strong obsession with reading, believing books to hold the answer to any and all problems. His faith in that philosophy has been diminishing over the past two years.

Klaus sat down next to Isadora on Violet's bed, Violet was off to check on Sunny. Or at least that is what Klaus assumed she was doing. It was either that or inventing, and Violet only had so much material to work with. For hours, Klaus and Isadora read together, Violet coming in at some point to join them and study, she was the only one that did study. Although recently, Violet had been able to talk Isadora into putting forth more effort into her academic roles as well. All four children, and maybe even Sunny, knew that it didn't matter how hard they studied, the school system was too screwed over to produce any accurate scoring. However, right now was time for relaxation, and Isadora's current book was coming to an end. When she did finish it, she grabbed the next book in line, coming to the old, blank book. Once again, a confused expression clouded her features, Klaus even looked up from what he was reading.

"Open it up, maybe the lighting will hit it and affect the ink," Klaus said, his brain churning to come up with an explanation. Isadora agreed silently, gently bending the pages back to reveal the insides. This time, instead of blank pages, the pages were filled with words and artwork.

"Wow, this was not here before," Isadora stated, awe tinging her voice.

"No, it wasn't, was it?" A rhetorical question. Here, the word "rhetorical" means a question that does not need to be answered, for everyone who heard it already knows the answer, this kind of questions is used only for emphasis on a sentence.

Together, Isadora and Klaus started reading the book, looking at the pictures and slowly but surely piecing everything together. "Perhaps it is trying to tell us something. This all seems very familiar, but in a way that I can't pin down." Klaus started, frowning at the pages for a long time before looking up at Isadora, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't disagree. Maybe we should ask Duncan and Violet." To this, Klaus most definitely agreed. His sister was intelligent in many ways, and problem solving was one of them. The two of them got off the bed, Isadora picking up the book and carrying it with her as the duo headed out to find one of the others. Coincidentally, they ran into Violet in the hallway of the girl's dorm. "Oh! Violet! How nice to see you, we were just looking for you and hoping you could help us pinpoint something." Violet smiled softly as she came face to face with two of her most beloved people.

"Of course, anything." The eldest responded.

Isadora opened the book she and Klaus had just been reading, and simply started at the beginning. "We both agree that it sparks something in our memory, but neither of us can really pick out what it is. And I was hoping you could help us. Maybe you would recognize something?" Violet listened to her girlfriend, skimming over the pages as she did so.

"I agree, it seems like I should know what it is talking about. All these things obvious caves that no one can seem to find, odd sounding mosses, it's..weird to say the least." If anyone were to look at the book, one would think it was the journal of some explorer long gone who never had the chance to become famous. But to the Baudelaires and the Quagmires it tugged at something much deeper than their imagination.

 

 


	4. How Did The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books are uniquely portable magic - Stephen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ends a bit choppy, and I say from the bottom of my heart
> 
> My bad
> 
> But for those who came for gay romance, the next chapter will be filled with all those ooey, gooey, gay, realization feelings  
> I'm feeling romantic tonight so
> 
> Also, most "updates" or "edits" are going to be me nitpicking over the fic, just a heads up

_I’ve been standing here my whole life_

_Everything I’ve seen twice_

_Now it's time I realized_

_It's spinning back around now_

_On this road I'm crawlin'_

_Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_

_Now I can't seem to breathe right_

_'Cause I keep runnin'_

 

 

As soon as they could, the trio found Duncan and pulled Sunny away from her secretary duties. They all read the peculiar book, Klaus and Isadora telling of how it had no ink when they first found it.

"Nothing written in it? Are you positive?" Duncan asked, still perturbed by the thought..or fact.

"I am certain. We only brought it along because it looked cool. When we opened it up again, it was filled." Isadora explained, retelling this part for the second time.

To say the least, the friends were all confused and rather stumped by the whole ordeal, but they did have some extra curriculum classes to get to. So the mysterious book sat there on Violet Baudelaire's bed until further notice.

Unfortunately for these children, that 'further notice' was a short hour later, when Klaus got done with his classes and immediately got back to the book. Eventually, curiosity overtook him, and he followed the odd instructions listed in the book. They led him outside, past the walls that you could see through, but left a heavy sense of entrapment. That was the fence that surrounded the school. It gave Prufrock Prep a sense of a prison, or being locked in. To Klaus's surprise, there was a hole in the fence, large enough for a child to slip through, but in a quite unnoticeable area.

After that was a cave that was obvious enough that even a hawk could see it, but hidden so well that someone who was not watching where they were going could easily fall into it and never find their way up. Which has only happened once. Now how Klaus was supposed to find this mysterious cave, no one knows. You, reader, will soon know if you choose to continue on with this story.

To keep a long story short, Klaus did eventually find this strange and unusual cave. But as he first looked at it, it could be better described as an indention in the ground. The ground was flat around it, but a hole seemed to have been dug, creating a short ledge. Peculiar and hard to describe, to say the least. As Klaus drew closer, he could see a faint glow radiating from within. Now, as a rather clever boy, Klaus would stay away from the glowing hole in the ground. Yet, as a curious teenager, he was strongly drawn to it. Ah, the fights between rationality and every other part of your brain. A common fight, and one would think that rationality would give up after losing so often.

As you may have predicted, the rational side of Klaus Baudelaire's brain did not win this battle. And instead, a curious side of his mind drove him to move deeper into the cave.

Now caves are mentioned often in caves, that is where the magic begins in fairy tales. Likewise, this cave seemed magical to Klaus. Not just the glow, he was unsure of the source, but also the technology that was scattered around the cave. As if someone had been working for years to add on and improve the rough cave into a place of comfort. It certainly hadn't reached its peak yet.

With care, Klaus snooped around, picking items up and examining them. For a moment, he wished Violet was here, she would be able to figure out what these gadgets were for. Klaus could make assumptions and educated guesses all day long, but it would take an engineer only a short time to figure it out. And his sister was quite the engineer.

For fear of staying too long, possibly meeting someone unpleasant, or even worrying his family, Klaus headed for the exit. It looked rather step and difficult to climb. He wasn't sure what to take that as. Was this place a trap? Did the person occupying the cave have no desire to get out? How could they live so close to a school and never be noticed. Well, Klaus could answer that last one with ease. Students were not allowed past the gates unless given explicit permission.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Klaus pulled some nearby boxes towards the mouth of the cave and stacked them on top of each other, hoisting himself up. After that, it was an easy climb upwards. With a few sighs of relief, Klaus made it out of the cave and back towards the school, slipping past the torn fence. It was safe travels back to his dorm room, where he exchanged his now muddied clothes for fresh ones. And immediately, he set off to find Isadora. As he suspected, she was with Violet in the girls dorm. He of course knocked and waited to be allowed inside.

A funny thing that went on at Prufrock Prep, was the mixture of boys and girls. Which is only odd because boarding schools typically don't allow for boys and girls to enter dorms or dorm rooms. Separation was key at these types of schools.

But! What the school leaders didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. The student mixed continuously, boys and girls visiting opposite dorms, and ones who felt out of place in the girls dorm were given a place in the boys dorms. And the same for ones who felt out of place in the boys dorms, they also were allowed a place in the girls dorms. The students understood each other better than the teachers understood them, and they worked together. All this to say: it was not unusual for a boy to enter the girl's dorm. Klaus and Duncan operated throughout the building with ease as they visited their sisters. This was very much appreciated by both the Baudelaires and the Quagmires.

"Isadora! You won't believe what I just found. It was fascinating, a little unnerving, but still fascinating." Klaus started as soon as he was granted permission into the room. He held out the book to Isadora. "I think this book means more to us than we thought it did." A grin spread across his face, even reaching his eyes. He was on to something, and excited about it, that much was clear.

"Klaus.." Isadora started, taking the book and looking at it. "You've got to explain yourself. You can't just waltz in and burst with that."

"I didn't waltz in, but that isn't the point. You recall those odd instructions?"

"Odd is one word to describe them, but yes," Isadora said, arching an eyebrow at her friend, silently urging him to continue.

"It- it was glowing! And there was, there was so much tech? I myself don't really understand it but I am sure that Violet could," as he spoke he waved his hands around, making vague shapes to represent the table and items on them, then also at Violet as he mentioned her.

"Klaus." Violet said, standing and walking to her brother, she gently grasped his hands, bringing them to rest in front of him. "Now, lets go find Duncan, I am sure he doesn't want to be left out."

To this, Klaus agreed with a nod, "I'll go find him, I need to run off some energy I think." The charge of discovering something new and exciting in such a boring place set his nerves on fire. He quickly left the dorms, heading back to his own dorm to find Duncan, who was oddly not in his room. As a second guess, Klaus looked in his own room, finding Duncan leaning against the wall as he sat on Klaus's bed, studying. Klaus's entrance grabbed Duncan's attention, his eyes snapping up to see the slightly disarrayed Klaus.

With an amused tone, Duncan asked where Klaus had been. "That is a story I am about to tell you. I already have Isadora and Violet gathered in Violet's room. I think you would like to join us for this," To this, Duncan smirked only a bit, more a twitch of the lips than anything.

"Alright. I will come then, oh great adventurer."

Klaus happily lead the way back to the girl's dorm, a slight bounce in his step, which lead to a few trips as well.

As long as it took them all to get together and get situated, Klaus was nearly worn out, although he had hardly exerted himself. But he sat himself down on Violet's desk chair, the other three in front of him spread about. "So I told you of this book that Isadora found in the library, and we had saved it for later. Well I followed the instructions in it, and it lead me to this cave of sorts," To keep himself calm, Klaus kept his eyes mainly on his sister. She had a very calming look about her. "It was glowing, I couldn't find a source, but I am thinking some kind of bioluminecent creature, or at least some sort of electricity. Not to mention the tables covered in gadgets and gizmos, I really don't even know what to say about them. Violet would have better luck with it than I."

He ended his sentence with a deep breath in, happy to get that out of his system. It felt like it had been ages since he actually sat down and just..let out to someone. Even Violet didn't hear as much from him anymore, and it is safe to say that she was happy to hear Klaus open up like he was. She had not seen him bubble the way he was for what seemed like ages.

"Well this is all very interesting, but I don't think we can learn much about this cave until we see it for ourselves. Perhaps tomorrow we can go and check it out? I personally would feel better about us all going together," This came from Violet. And while it was innocent enough, Klaus knew that she was also telling him to not roam off by himself, especially into mysterious glowing caves. As Klaus came to understand this, he gave his sister an apologetic smile.

"I for one am eager to go see this new find! I think it sounds fantastic," Isadora beamed, many thoughts filling her mind. It sounded almost magical, with the odd glow that Klaus described. What inspiration for poetry it seemed to hold. Then also the fact that there were instructions leading up to this cave in a book that once held no words? How peculiar.

Duncan, had mixed emotions. Like his triplet, he was excited about going to see the cave for himself, perhaps writing something about it. Even if he weren't to publish it. Yet he also felt how Violet seemed. Cautious of the situation, and he was concerned for Klaus. It wasn't wise to venture off into unfamiliar places by yourself. To his own surprise, he was caught staring at the younger boy, blinking rapidly as he made eye contact with Klaus. He was surprised once again when he spotted a tinge of pink on Klaus's cheeks. Oh, he didn't mean to embarrass the other. Duncan shot him an apologetic grin, making a note to himself to apologize when he had the opportunity.

The group only spoke about it for a few more minutes, quickly moving on to a different topic. Alas, they were interrupted by the dinner bell.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the children wrapped up in conversation with each other, and occasionally a comfortable silence.


	5. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness- and call it love- true love 
> 
> \- Robert Fulghum

_I can't focus on what needs to get done_

_I'm on notice hoping that you don't run, ah_

_You think I'm tepid but I'm misdiagnosed_

_'Cause I'm a stalker I seen all of your posts,_

_And I'm just tryna play it cool now_

_But that's not what I wanna do now_

_And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now_

_You make it difficult to not overthink_

 

 

For nearly a week, Klaus had been visiting the cave. The others had come occasionally with him as well. But the one who enjoyed going with Klaus the most was Isadora. She would sit anywhere and everywhere, writing. Simply writing. Sometimes she would just stare at nothing, or perhaps at something, Klaus never asked, he didn't want to ruin anything from her. When writers got into a trance, he learned that it was wise to leave them be until they were visibly relaxed.

Needless to say, Isadora and Klaus started to bond together. And as the days grew into weeks, Isadora became a person that he opened up to. Violet was good to open up to, but she already held so much responsibility already. Their parents often told her "You are the eldest Baudelaire child, and as the eldest, it will always be your responsibility to look after your younger siblings." This of course added to the burden of being the eldest child. Violet handled it well though. But still, Klaus knew that responsibilities can be looming, and dealing with a younger siblings issues is enough without said younger sibling adding more to that. Now, because Klaus felt this way, he would talk to Isadora. First it started off as small things, like deep appreciation for beauty and words that they both had.

"Isadora, may I ask you about something personal?" He started one day. This perked Isadora's interest. As much as they talked and as close as they were, personal things were not a very popular topic.

"Of course, anything."

"You and Violet are in love, correct?" It was a rhetorical question, one that didn't need answering because it was clear that they were. "How do you know that? Violet says she knows because she could listen to you all day, and wants you to be as happy as possible, and that you are addicting. But she also said that she took a leap of faith, followed her gut," Klaus took a breathe, gathering his thoughts before he continued, "But I find it difficult to think of leaving logic behind." He looked to her for help, a bit of a pleading look in his eyes.

Isadora nodded, listening intently to what her friend was saying. "I understand. And it is nice to hear that she feels that way, really. But love is hard to pin down. I agree with Violet though, there isn't an equation for it. You can't sit back and think about it until it is solved like a problem, you can only go and make a move, figure it out." To think, Klaus frowned, his mind flooded with worries and doubts.

"I don't feel comfortable letting my feelings be known. And, what if he doesn't care for me in the same way? It would ruin everything we have built." As he spoke, and thought more about the possible downsides to it all, his voice became tense, and even raised a bit, as it tends to do when Klaus gets scared. Anyone who knew Klaus would recognize this sign. Lucky for Klaus, Isadora did recognize this factor as a sign of anxiety in Klaus. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that it took him a moment to realize that had outed himself. Klaus doubted that Isadora would be judgmental, that was not a worry, but the fact that he said it was..odd. At first he was panicked, but then as Isadora reacted calmly and as if it were normal, he began to feel more comfortable with it. It was like a small weight had been lifted off his chest. He liked a boy, and liked a boy a lot.

"I am sure that feelings will not wound this relationship," a smidge of a smirk graced her lips, "Especially if it is who I think it may be." The teasing tone brought out a blush on Klaus's cheeks, the poor boy.

"And who might that be?" He cleared his throat, trying to sound at least fairly normal.

"My brother, obviously. The way you look at him and act around him is not platonic at all." At this, Klaus cringed, praying that his actions were not too obvious. Even he didn't really, truly realize this until recently, so his actions had to be somewhat discreet. "Don't worry, he is quite oblivious, I think,"

"It's not that I don't want him to know..it's that I don't want him to know, you know?" TO this, Isadora nodded, not sure if she really did understand or not. If it were a girl talking, yes, she would very well know. But Klaus was not a girl, but he did have some habits that were typically done by girls. Such as worrying over emotions and boys, and talking gibberish that only girls understood. It was uncommon to see a boy acting like Klaus, which is one of the reasons Isadora liked him so much. He grew up with an older sister, and was used to being normal, used to stepping outside of the emotionless boy stereotype. He took his emotions head on...or usually he did. These emotions seemed to have sent him on a rabbit trail.

"I get it. But really, you should try to at least lead up to it." Klaus nearly pouted, unsure of how to go about this.

"Well, thank you for your help," Klaus said, giving Isadora a gentle smile before he went back to his work. Or, what he called work.

 

  
Now we will rejoin the fantasizing boy in the late hours of night, when he would much rather watch a concentrated writer than the book in his lap. Duncan was busy scribbling away at the pad of paper in his hand, scratching out and rewriting. The sound of pen on paper was quite satisfying, or at least Klaus thought so. On a whim, and without thinking too much of it, Klaus randomly broke the silence. "Violet and Isadora are happy together, two girls, do you think two boys could have the same kind of relationship?" Duncan gave Klaus a questioning look, doing his very best not to look at Klaus as if he were dumb.

"Of course? Why wouldn't it be?" Duncan looked at his friend with a questioning gaze, waiting for Klaus to continue. Of course, if your friend was suddenly asking your opinion on a subject and going about it in a careful manner, you too would be curious.

"Well I, I guess I just wanted clarification," Klaus went back to his book, reading with the intent to end the conversation. But Duncan had other plans.

"Clarification on what?"

Klaus pursed his lips slightly, pondering before responding, "You know? I really don't know," Duncan did take the hint this time, and let the conversation slip.

 

  
"Isadora!" Klaus hissed, calling for the girl from the doorway to the living room in the girl's dorm. The brunette looked up, glancing up and searching for the source of her name before her eyes landed on Klaus. Having her attention, Klaus waved her over. Isadora bookmarked her journal and placed it down with her pen, getting up to go to her friend.

"What is it?" Instead of answering immediately, Klaus fidgeted, adjusting his glasses over and over.

"I don't know how to operate with these feelings. It just, I have them and then my brain refuses to cooperate. And I make a fool of myself, because I try to act normal, but do I? No." He huffed, adjusting his glasses once again. And Isadora, as the obvious expert, couldn't help but grin and chuckle at her friend.

"Sounds to me like you have a classic case of crush-itis," This gained her a squinty look from Klaus, he knew what she was saying, he wasn't overly fond of it. Isadora shook her head at this, "Did you at least try and tell him about all this mess?"

"Well..I hinted at it?" Isadora raised her eyebrow, 'hinted at' was very vague and could have many meanings. It meant nothing to her in this moment.

"Explain,"

"Well, I asked him if he thought that it was okay for two guys to be in a romantic relationship, like you and Violet are. He said yes, and asked why it wouldn't be. And I was dimwitted enough to say I wanted clarification, and then leave." Klaus massaged his forehead as he recounted the experience with Isadora, embarrassed at the memory.

Isadora had to deal with so much crap. Why was Klaus such a gay mess? He was almost as bad as a disaster bisexual, and those people are the definition of 'hot mess'. "Alright, just try and tell him, okay? Don't make it like super sappy and all that, but don't oversimplify it. Make it sweet and long enough to capture the thought, but short enough to where you aren't full on monologing," Klaus nodded, keeping a mental note on all she said. He would definitely rehearse with himself later.

"Alright, thank you. Very much, your advice is greatly appreciated." Klaus gave her a smile, which she returned. She had such a warm smile, seeing her smile made Klaus relax a bit. He even went as far as moving forward and wrapping her in a hug. Isadora didn't even hesitate to hug back, giving a quick squeeze before pulling away.

"It is my pleasure, now try not to mess this up too badly." She grinned, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. Klaus laughed and rubbed his shoulder as he walked away, feigning an injury, an unexplainable joke between them.

 

Seemingly ages later, Klaus finally had himself a bit of an outline on what he was going to say to Duncan. As Klaus stood outside Duncan's room, he adjusted his glasses for the upteenth time that hour. "Alright, you got this. Just relax, and be natural." Klaus knocked on Duncan's door, then waited for a response. Fortunately, Duncan was in his room and had come to answer the door, pulling it open.

"Klaus! Good to see you again, as always." Without inviting Klaus in, Duncan moved away from the door, heading to his desk to sit in the provided chair. Klaus didn't need to be invited inside to know he was welcome, they moved about each other's rooms often enough. The younger boy went to sit down on Duncan's bed, crossing his legs beneath himself. "Were you wanting to study or just hang around?"

"I actually wanted to tell you something," Klaus hesitated slightly before continuing, "but you have to promise to take it seriously and try not to view me differently, I would appreciate it." Duncan gave Klaus a peculiar look, he couldn't think of anything that would make him view his best friend any differently.

"Alright, I promise."

Klaus nodded, gathering himself quickly, "I like you. And more than a friend. I like you like Violet and Isadora like each other. I don't know how long, I suppose just recently. But it distracts me often, and I had to tell you. I apologize if this makes things awkward or makes you uncomfortable, but I had to get it off my chest." Klaus chewed his lip nervously, adjusting his glasses. Anyone who knows Klaus very well, knows that when he is nervous he will fiddle and mess with his glasses an unnecessary amount of times. Duncan of course knew this of Klaus, and took notice of it. And if Duncan was completely honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure how to process the confession. It is an odd thing in life, for someone to tell you that they view you as more than a friend, as a crush. And it is a tad awkward when you do not like them in the same way, but you do value them and their emotions, and want to let them down in the most gentle way possible.

"I'm glad you told me, Klaus," Duncan paused a bit, worrying over how to phrase the next part just right, "But I can't say I can reciprocate those feelings. However; I don't want this to change anything except to bring us closer due to the emotional bondage and personal connection." Duncan pondered his words for a moment, hoping it all lined up. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I get it. I didn't really expect you to feel the same way, I just had to tell you." Duncan nodded in response, understanding fully.

"So, shall we study for that midterm, mindlessly read, or go outside and see if we can find anything to do?"

Klaus grinned a bit, "Wanna go see the cave?"

Duncan smiled back, "Sounds like a plan to me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A confession without drama and with good communication? ..What's the catch?
> 
> . . . .It's poorly written
> 
> So sorry, I'm still improving on conveying emotions properly


	6. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." - William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait :'( Iris and I have both been quite busy with our lives and I haven't had the time to find motivation to write. A tragedy, I know. I appreciate any and all patience, please enjoy this thrown together chapter

_And you can't get back where you started_

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you I'll fight_

 

  
It has been three weeks since Klaus confessed to Duncan about his emotions. Three. Whole. Weeks. Nada, nothing, zilch. Everything was normal between them. Which was not what Klaus wanted at all. Sure, he did not expect Duncan to instantly fall in love with him or anything like that, although it was nice to fantasize. He did however, almost regret telling Duncan. Duncan didn't feel the same way, which by itself is painful, embarrassing. Klaus could feel his cheeks burn at only the memory of it all. He wanted to shrink down and hide in his jacket. And to add on to this, he had promised to not let it bother him and move on as if it hadn't happened. No, Klaus did not actually say those words, but he did say 'I didn't really expect you to feel the same way, I just had to tell you' like an idiot. Obviously this holds a silent promise to get over his emotions and move on as if it were a short phase. On the surface, such a predicament would provoke others to shut down the emotional side of the brain, but not Klaus. No Klaus held on to the moment and tortured himself by rerunning the moment, thinking of things he could have done differently. Or even imagining ways Duncan could have responded. What an idiot.

Due to all of the noise in Klaus's head, he would go to the cave and simply spend time alone, letting himself think, feel, and be free. In fact, the cave had become a place of solitude for both Isadora and Klaus, the two of them going there whenever they were upset, or happy, or really just needed free time. Isadora noticed that Klaus had quieted down some, he kept more to himself than normal. And Klaus was already a fairly secluded guy, he did not often reach out to others unless necessary. So when Isadora said that Klaus was secluded, he was really and truly secluded. Violet and Duncan noticed as well, even little Sunny seemed to have seen the change in her brother.

Klaus was not depressed. He was hardly even sad, but he had trapped himself in his own mind. Quite a complex thing for such a young man. Duncan noticed that rough patches of skin started to appear on Klaus's hands, his knuckles particularly. Had he been punching something? Duncan wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt as if it weighed on him. As of he were the one to cause this seclusion of Klaus, no matter how minor is was, and even the calluses probably stemmed from him. Duncan tried to reason with himself, he knew it wasn't his fault, he can't help that he doesn't view Klaus as a love interest. That wasn't to say it was impossible, or couldn't happen, but that right now he was not interested. Of course it is fine for Duncan to feel this way, no one is restricted to a certain category of emotions, but a part of him still felt guilty for causing Klaus to hurt.

As the young ones were busy angsting away, the school was getting for remodeling. It was plastered everywhere, announcements were constantly put on speakers and made after classes. Everyone was to be moved to a different school building for the renovations to be done, a huge donation had been made to the school. It wasn't until moving day that the Baudelaires and the Quagmires took full notice.

After Violet came to this realization, she sought out Duncan, speaking to him immediately, "We should get packing."

"What about Klaus and Isadora?" He asked

"They will be alright. We can pack things for them so that it is less trouble for them." The eldest Baudelaire knew that Klaus was not having the best of times lately. It was difficult when one had to restrain their emotions, and even harder to do so in front of someone who made said emotions go haywire. Being a good sister, Violet left Klaus to himself as often as the boy needed. "Come on, there is packing to do." Violet insisted, guiding Duncan along. The other brunette just nodded, following the eldest to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this is a very terribly crappy ending, but I attempted and found a more decent place to end. Look at it this way: I could have left you on a cliff hanger (like Rick Riordan likes to do) (still scarred over that book) Anyways, hopefully more chapters are to come. Also: I would like to know if y'all prefer light, fluffy reading, or if you enjoy the more intense plot. Iris and I would both greatly appreciate being notified of your opinions ^.^ it will help us continue on with our story!


	7. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Impossible is just an opinion." - Paulo Coelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a sad chapter but then it just turned into plot ...ish...what is going to be considered plot here
> 
>  
> 
> Also may I just say that I am proud of myself for finally posting the next chapter? Cause I am. I hit like such a just..mental block. I had no idea how I was gonna write what I wanted to write, but I wrote it! So yay. I hope it isn't too terrible, enjoy!

_Oh where can I go to and what can I do?_

Nothing can please me only thoughts are of you

The world is a lonely place you're on your own

 

  
Quickly, Isadora ran to the hidden cave, searching for Klaus. She found him sitting at one of the tables that had been seemingly left in the cave. It was going to be sad to leave this little haven. Isadora and Klaus had become quite connected to it, the cave held a special place in their hearts. Solitude.

"Klaus?" Isadora called gently, hoping to refrain from startling him. "Klaus, everyone is packing up, we are moving today."

Klaus looked up at her, a puzzled look on his face, "Moving?" This evoked a concerned, and slightly confused, reaction from Isadora.

"Yes, the renovations? The school has been talking about it for weeks. Violet has even been packing up some of your things so you didn't have to rush too much today." The girl paused, watching Klaus some. "We should get going. You still have a lot of packing to do." Truly, she felt sorry for her friend. He said he was not very affected by his confession, he expected this reaction from Duncan. But it was plain as day that Klaus was struggling with something internally.

Isadora gently tugged on Klaus's jacket, getting him to stand up and head out of the cave with her. "I'm gonna miss this place." Isadora smiled at her friend, she too, would miss this place of solitude.

Once the duo go to the dorms, Klaus hurriedly packed the remainder of his things, thankful to Violet for doing the majority for him. As he and Isadora rushed out with the last of the children, they looked for their siblings. Slight panic seeped in as they did not find them, but before they had much time to ask questions, they were being shoved on a bus with six other children.

Now, children are rambunctious beings, and that was evident in the condition of the bus. Scribbled writings were all over the places, names, hearts, flowers, odd sayings that were probably inside jokes. And the most pleasant of all was gum that Klaus found was attached to his seat, which he found when he tried to shift in his seat. Consequently the gum became attached to Klaus's pants and the boy did not feel like picking gum off his pants at the moment. He would suffer in silence.

One thing that caught Isadora's eye was the fact that the school bus they were on had stopped following the other school bus. Instead of turning with the first bus, the bus they were on continued straight. Turning to her friend, Isadora pointed this out. Klaus sat up when he realized Isadora was correct, the leading school bus was no longer in sight.

"Do you think the driver is lost?" Klaus question, tossing out ideas as to why the bus would go a different route.

Isadora shook her head in response to Klaus, "No, it really shouldn't be. We were following very closely to the leading bus." She tried not to show it, but Isadora was getting a bad feeling about the situation. She even looked around at the other kids to see if any of them were worried. She only spotted one that looked even mildly interested in where they were going, everyone else was somehow entertaining themselves.

"I'm going to go ask," This earned Klaus a sharp look from Isadora.

"What do you mean you are going to go ask?"

"If he realizes he is caught maybe he will turn it around. He most likely isn't very competent if he is preying on children," Klaus looked down at Isadora as he spoke, trying to go about things in a logical way. But in certain situations, like this, logic was not always helpful. In these situations, a person could only do what they thought was best at the moment.

Before Klaus could get up to the front of the bus, the vehicle hit a large bump in the road, causing Klaus to loose his balance and fall backwards. Before the boy could get up, they hit another one. Before they knew it, the bus was brought to a sudden stop, and the bus driver stood up.

He was tall, gangley, and his white, chaotic hair poked out from underneath his driver's cap. Before he even fully turned around, Isadora and Klaus both recognized him, and immediately Klaus sunk into his seat. The man in charge of driving their bus was none other than Count Olaf. The man that their family was in constant battle with. The Baudelaires couldn't rest a single night without fear of Count Olaf being nearby. For the Baudelaires, it is was not if Count Olaf would attack them, it was when Count Olaf would attack them.

It seems the time had come once again. How a man like Count Olaf even got into the position for driving this bus, who knew? But that was the least of Klaus's problems.

"Klaus, my boy. Care to step outside with me?" At first his face seemed almost innocent, if the children did not already know what he was like. But as he continued, Olaf's face darkened and his voice grew harsh and demanding. "We need to have a talk." And it was this phrase, paired with the bone chilling tone, that sent shivers down the spines of both Klaus and Isadora. The other children on the bus had put down what they were toying with, and looked up at the commotion. Growling, demanding voices often caught kid's attentions. Klaus glanced aside at his classmates, seeing fear in some of their eyes, confusion in others, but none had a true grasp of the danger they were in. He looked back at Olaf, gulping before nodding and standing up, following the tall man outside.

♣  
♣  
♣

Violet and Sunny watched as the last bus arrived, the children unloading quickly. Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Violet sighed, looking at Sunny, "I don't see him, do you?" To which Sunny responded with a shake of her head and a short and simply,"No."

The eldest sighed, "Could he have gotten left at the school? The school did go about this is a very unorganized way, I suppose it's possible."

"What is possible?"

Violet turned her head quickly to see the owner of the voice, although she already recognized it as Duncan.

"Klaus and Isadora are both missing. This seems to be the last bus unloading, and they are nowhere to be found."

Duncan furrowed his brows, "Have you asked whoever is in charge? Maybe Vice Principle Nero would know if there were any more buses."

Violet gave Duncan a doubtful look, her expression speaking the words that she did not.

"You're right, you're right." And to that, Duncan sighed, thinking of ways to find their siblings.

  
Against their better judgement, the trio went to find Vice Principle Nero, to inquire about the bus schedule.

"The last two buses should have arrived by now! Have they not? Has their been a problem?" As kind as his words seemed, Vice Principle Nero's mind was everywhere but here.


End file.
